


The Next Generation

by orphan_account



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Domestic, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Post canon, eagle_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca wonders if Marcus will be happy with their new, simpler lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).



> Thanks to zoeiona for the beta!

"I'll cut him off!" Esca heard the fading hoof beats as Marcus darted off the main path but kept his eyes on the prize. It had been one of the first things he'd learned about hunting. Let the prey out of your sight, his father had said, even for a moment, and your family would go hungry that night.

Spear gripped firmly in one hand, Esca spurred his horse onwards after the retreating deer.

He could hear Marcus up ahead of him, preparing to block the deer’s escape. Esca’s heart thundered against his ribs as he pushed forward, looking for his chance.

With only a moment’s warning Marcus burst out of the trees in front of them. The deer screeched to a halt and reared as they cornered it. Esca reacted on instinct, throwing the spear before the deer had a chance to bolt. The point hit its target and the deer sank to its knees with a howl of pain.

Esca immediately dismounted and used his knife to end the creature's suffering. Hunting was necessary for survival but Esca had never taken any pleasure in killing.

Marcus, on the other hand, was beaming. Esca knew that he didn't delight in the slaughter of the deer, but he revelled in the chase. Marcus had been raised to be a soldier, to serve Rome with the honour that he cared so much about. He didn't talk about it much, but Esca knew that Marcus missed his time among the legionaries. After near a decade as a slave to the Romans, Esca was satisfied with their simpler life here. But he wondered if one day Marcus would start chasing the glory that they no longer saw.

Esca had only hatred for the Romans and everything they stood for, but Marcus was a good man. Esca wouldn't hold his upbringing against him.

Instead he smiled at Marcus's happiness. “Good catch.”

“We wouldn't have done it without your throw.” Dismounting to join him, Marcus turned to the deer and retrieved Esca’s spear. He paused to examine where the spear had embedded, right above the deer’s heart and asked in admiration, “Do you ever miss?”

“Everyone misses sometimes.” Though Esca knew he did less often than most. He smiled, warmed by Marcus's pride in him.

“I've never seen you.”

Esca didn't point out that he did most of the hunting alone because Marcus's leg wasn't up to it. It was rare that they got a full day together and Esca didn’t want to dampen Marcus’s spirits. “Lucky for me. Come, we should get this down to the town while it's still fresh.”

The town was small but there were a few widowed women who bought what Esca caught. Esca had learned their routines and knew that Seneca would be at the forum today and would be interested in the deer.

Sure enough, they arrived at the Forum to find Seneca browsing the stalls. She smiled when she saw them ride in, and nodded approvingly at the deer strapped to Marcus’s horse.

“Esca, Marcus, have you brought that for me?

Esca nodded. “Caught fresh this morning.”

“I don’t know what I’d have do without you boys.”

Seneca dug around in her purse and handed a couple of coins to Esca. It wasn’t much, Seneca didn’t have much, but it supplemented Marcus’s pension and they lived comfortably enough. “Thank you.”

“My grandsons will take it off your hands.” Seneca turned and shouted to them as Marcus and Esca loosened the ropes and pulled the deer down from Marcus’s horse.

At Seneca's call, her two young grandsons appeared and took the deer from Marcus, straining a little as they lifted it over their shoulders to carry from the Forum square.

Marcus chuckled as they watched the boys leave. “Should we offer them a hand?”

“No need.” Seneca waved him off. “They need to practise. Got to start hunting themselves before too long.”

“How are they going to learn?” Esca had learned from his father, as had his brothers. It was the way of his tribe and every tribe Esca’d known. Seneca’s husband and son had both been lost in battle, which was why she bought meat from Esca.

Seneca dropped her gaze for a moment, uncharacteristically sheepish.

“I was hoping that perhaps you would teach them.” Esca's surprise at her question must have shown because she hastened to add. “They're good boys. I thought you might ask them to do chores on the farm in return.”

Seneca was a proud woman and Esca knew that it must have cost her to ask them for help. She was desperate to make sure her grandsons would not suffer for growing up without a father and Esca respected her for it. There weren't many men who would teach boys who were not their own, which was probably why she'd turned to them.

“We can do it.” Marcus interjected before Esca could speak. He looked thrilled by the idea. Esca was less certain it would work but couldn't say no when Marcus was so eager, so he nodded his agreement.

The relief on Seneca's face showed how worried she'd been. “Thank you. You won't regret this; they'll work hard for you.”

“It'll be fun.” Marcus paused and thought for a moment. “We can teach them to use a sword as well if you like.”

Seneca nodded vigorously “You are both such good boys. May the gods bestow their favour on you.” She drew in a breath to compose herself. “I'll send them to you in the morning.”

As they rode back towards the villa, Marcus couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He talked through different strategies for teaching the boys. Esca nodded at Marcus’s suggestions and watched him thoughtfully. He was surprised at how enthusiastic Marcus had been over Seneca’s request. While extra hands on the farm would be nice, Esca didn’t think that was why Marcus had offered.

“You’re really excited about this,” Esca commented as they led the horses into the stables.

“Are you not? I thought you’d want to.” Marcus’s brow furrowed slightly.

“It’s fine,” Esca assured him. “They need to learn and you’ll teach them well.”

“We’ll teach them well.” Marcus said pointedly. He patted the mare’s shoulder before locking the stable door. “Who taught you to hunt?”

“My father.” He'd been a harsh teacher but now Esca was grateful for it. It had made him a better hunter.

“And your brothers?” Esca nodded. “Mine too. I still remember the first time he let me handle a sword - I almost ran him through with it.”

Esca laughed at the thought. “You've improved.”

“I was so desperate to make him proud, to win the glory worthy of a centurion’s son.”

“You recovered the lost Eagle. No other Roman even dared try.” Despite what they'd gone through to retrieve it, Esca could still only see it as a piece of metal. A piece of metal that Marcus had risked both of their lives for without a second thought. The memory of Placidus’s face as Marcus had presented them the Eagle had almost made it worth it. If Esca hadn't fallen for Marcus before then, that would have sealed it.

“I just didn't think I'd get the chance to show my own boy everything my father taught me. Now we can do it together and send them off on their own adventures.”

Marcus looked so enthused by the idea it was easy to get caught up in it. Esca could see his point: this could be fun. He smirked. "Just don't come crying when one of them runs you through with a sword.”

“You have my word,” Marcus responded with a grin.

As they walked back towards the house he put an arm around Esca's hips and pulled him close. “You know, the Eagle isn't the only thing I have from the north that no other Roman would try to take.” He nipped Esca's ear playfully. “Not if they valued their lives.”

Esca laughed. Their time for adventures might have be over, but they could enjoy teaching the next generation.


End file.
